<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diary Of A Towa by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141952">Diary Of A Towa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance'>The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe, Diary/Journal, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Ramblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiji Towa decides to write in a diary. What will he write about?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Towa Haiji/Adult Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diary Of A Towa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! February is here, which means I’ll write 14 Haiji stories! Well, some of these aren’t stories in a traditional sense, and I wanted to experiment a little. I hope you like Haiji’s diary! Lol </p><p>The original 14 stories from last year will come back, but those will be part of a future romance series. I never deleted them because I worked so hard on them! Hopefully they will come back next year, or sooner. </p><p>Also, if you get the video game references, congratulations! :D</p><p>Disclaimer: Again, the reader is an adult here. I’ll always bring that up forever in my Haiji stuff. Lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Diary Of A Towa</span>
  </b>
</h2><p>
  <i>
    <b>Day 1, 8:35 P.M.:</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dear Diary...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Okay, that’s not how I’m going to start my entries. I’ll just stick with the date and time. I never used a digital diary before. My friends said it could be beneficial, so why not give it a shot?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Anyway, work at Towa Group was hell. Usually I enjoy running the company my dad fucked over before he got himself killed, but let’s just say today was a living nightmare. I don’t even know where to begin. Alright, the new rookie employees I hired thought it was a good idea to play with the printer by making copies of their fucking asses! Do you have any idea how much it costs to buy print paper for them? Yeah, I’m practically swimming in money every day, but I don’t stack up on things just to have them wasted!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I pretty much gave them a lecture that would even make my mom proud. Maybe I went a little overboard, but who the hell cares about that? I was <b>livid</b>! Can you blame me for it? I don’t have the patience for their stupidity.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I’m just glad this day’s over. My girlfriend, _______, surprised me with dinner when I made it back home. Now that cooled me off! She’s an incredible cook! Hey, what did I expect from my beautiful woman? She learned from the best. Me. And my mom. I can’t forget about her own cooking.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Day 2, 12:00 P.M.:</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I’m on my lunch break as I’m typing this. My two-hour lunch break. What? I’m the head of the company. I get special privileges by default. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The mountain of paperwork is finally done. Looking forward to the next massive batch. Haha. So, I’ve been thinking about that cute secretary I hired last night. My girlfriend. Fuck, she’s beautiful when she wears a pencil skirt, it’s difficult to keep my hands off her at times! But it’s not a problem. She loves it when I get all handsy.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Does this go against the rules? Work relationships are frowned upon, and I remember how much Dad wouldn’t shut up about it. What a hypocrite he turned out to be. It’s not like I’m going to take advantage of her or anything! I wouldn’t abuse my power like that. People need to stop with the stereotypes. _______ and I are two consenting adults, and I’m not an sick bastard like my dad. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Besides, she likes this kind of thing, anyway, this boss/secretary relationship we have at work. I’m getting the feeling it’s been a kink of hers before we even met. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Day 3, 7:10 A.M.:</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Fucking hell! I don’t feel so good. I had to call in sick and have someone else take over. Why did I eat from that restaurant my mom recommended?! I’m in bed right now feeling so damn miserable. My babe isn’t here, thinking about food makes me want to vomit, and my stomach feels like a roller coaster ride. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Somebody help me...! Babe, hurry back with the medicine...!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Update 9:20 A.M.:</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>That medicine actually worked. And so did her company. I’m suddenly toying with the idea of seeing her dressed as a nurse...Yeah, I’m a horny bastard. So what if I am?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Day 4, 1:00 A.M.:</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Insomnia is an asshole. That’s enough for a diary entry, right? Work is going to suck in the morning.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Update 7:30 A.M.:</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>_______ is a life saver! She fucked me until I couldn’t remember my name. I was out cold by the time she was done with me. Hell yeah~!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Day 5, 4:00 P.M.:</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mom decided to drop by for a visit. My employees got a good laugh when she called me her “baby boy” while pinching my cheek. I was so embarrassed. Guess who shot those guys a death glare to make them shut up and get back to work? This guy. It works every time. I get a kick out of it when they freak out too!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I hadn’t had time to talk to Mom lately, so I was glad she came to Towa Group to just catch up. The best part? I got a sneak peek of her upcoming romance novel! Fuck, she’s a terrific writer! And how can she not be if Rosario is the one who helped her write this new love story? I was never the type to read Victorian romance novels (yeah, I suck, sue me), but now I know better. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I wonder if I should write a book...? _______ says I could try, but I’m not sure about it. I’ll just stick with running a company.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Day 6, 10:40 A.M.:</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The weekend’s here! So I’m free to do whatever the hell I want! Yeah! </i>
</p><p>
  <i>My last livestream was a success! I got one-hundred new subscribers, which is a milestone for me. Being a gamer has its perks. Showing off my skills, chatting with people from all over the world, and just having fun! Monaca is also one of the reasons for the views. I still don’t get along with her, but we had some fun for once. She’s got talent for Ultra Maria Maker 2 super expert levels. I need to practice more.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The next stream is scheduled for 11:00 A.M., but I can’t decide on which game to play. Maybe I can start playing Dagger?? I’ve been putting it off for too long. What’s wrong with me?! The guy can go <i>nude</i> during battles! I gotta give my viewers some fan service! Yeah, I’m such a horny bastard. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>_______ is going to help me set everything up. I better get moving.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Day 7, 2:10 PM:</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>_______ is one sexy woman! That black dress is showing her boobs more than I imagined. My brain short-circuited, and it shows. I’m in the bathroom getting ready (and trying to regain the ability to make coherent sentences) before I take her out to a fancy restaurant. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Why am I blushing? I can be such a dork sometimes. She likes it and tends to tease me about it whenever I get all stubborn about it. Damn, I really am a Tsundere! <b>But</b> I’m not going to admit it to anyone.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>